mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Killer Eye: Halloween Haunt
Killer Eye: Halloween Haunt is a 2011 American horror movie directed and produced by Charles Band and starring Erica Rhodes, Olivia Alexander, Chelsea Edmundson, Ariana Madix, and Lauren Furs. It is a sequel to the 1999 movie The Killer Eye, also produced by Band. Plot Jenna (Rhodes) invites Rocky (Edmundson), Catalina (Madix), and Kiana (Furs) to help her decorate her family's home for Halloween, while her mother is away for a week. The girls decide to take a break from decorating so that they can drink and dance. Rocky discovers a copy of a horror movie The Killer Eye, complete with a plastic replica of the titular Eye. The girls begin to watch the movie, but find it terrible and split off to do other things. Out of sight, the plastic eye comes to life. It has the same hypnotic powers as the Eye from the movie, and uses them to hypnotize Kiana into doing a striptease. When she starts to break free of her trance, the Eye kills her. Next, The Eye hypnotizes Jenna into making out with Catalina, but they are interrupted by Giselle (Alexander), who has crashed the party. While Jenna brings Giselle downstairs, Catalina tries to sleep but finds the Eye in her bed. She screams, and the Eye attacks and kills her. Later, Giselle wanders into the living room and is hypnotized by the Eye. The Eye has learned how to take control of human bodies, and the hypnotized Giselle tells Rocky and Jenna that they will fall under the Eye's power and allow it to reproduce with them. Rocky attempts to destroy the Eye, but she gets killed in the process. Jenna manages to snap Giselle out of her trance (twice), but the Eye resurrects Rocky and Catalina's dead bodies as human disguises to capture the two remaining girls. Jenna discovers a welder's mask that can block the Eye's hypnotic rays. As the Eye closes in on her, Giselle (wearing the mask) crushes the Eye with a sledgehammer to end its madness for good as well as avenging Rocky, Catalina and Kiana's deaths. Giselle and Jenna walk over to the Crystal ball and discover something unknown. Gallery KE1.JPG|Rocky, Catalina and Kiana arrive at the house. KE3.JPG|The girls watch "The Killer Eye". KE4.JPG|The replica Eye "watches" the movie as well. KE5.JPG|The plastic eye comes to life. 247031495 1280x720.jpg|Giselle shows herself. KE6A.JPG|The Eye hypnotizes Kiana. KE7.JPG|Kiana does a striptease for the Eye, before getting killed. KE8A.JPG|The Eye hypnotizes Jenna. KE10.JPG|Jenna seduces Catalina. 6JAVbK7BOeceRDXV3ASvB1l1B4x.jpg|Catalina starts to notice that something is in the bed. KE11.JPG|The Eye kills Catalina. KE12.JPG|The Eye hypnotizes Giselle. KE13.JPG|Giselle falls into a trance. KE14.JPG|The Eye dissolves Giselle's clothes. KE15.JPG|Rocky discovers the mesmerized Giselle. KillerEyeHalloweenHaunt-LKRG-4.jpg|The hypnotized Giselle tells Rocky and Jenna that they will fall under the Eye's power. KE15A.JPG|Giselle comes out of her trance. KE15C.JPG|Giselle is hypnotized by the movie. KE17.JPG|Jenna slaps Giselle to free her again from the Eye's power. 35.jpg|The Eye resurrects Rocky's dead body as a disguise to talk to Giselle. Vlcsnap-2011-11-13-23h36m27s188.jpg|Giselle wears a welder mask and uses a sledgehammer. KE20.JPG|Giselle crushes the Eye. Behind The Scenes EYE.jpg|Olivia Alexander and crew film the scene where her character is hypnotized by the Eye. Deaths * Kiana - When she found a big lollipop, she screamed and got hypnotized. While she was under a trance it did a striptease for it, till she was killed in the brain. * Catalina - While tries to sleep, then she felt something strange and finds the Eye in her bed. She screams, and the Eye attacks also kills her. * Rocky - She attempts to destroy the Eye with a plastic spear, but she gets killed in the process. Trivia * Catalina and Rocky were the only two out of the five girls not to get hypnotized before getting killed. * Giselle is the only girl to get hypnotized twice. Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Western Live Action Category:Peril Category:Horror Category:Films Live-Action Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Non-Human Hypnotist